It Feels Like Home To Me
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Lucas Scott is a successful NBA player for the LA Lakers & is expecting his first child with fiance Peyton. When his publicist calls to tell him that his latest book is being made into a movie & he needs to direct it he decides to pack up his life & head back home. How will Brooke react when she comes face to face with the man that broke her heart all those years ago? [BL, NH]
1. Chapter 1: Who Says You Can't Go Home?

**Title: **It Feels Like Home To Me

**Summary**: Life has never been better for Lucas Scott. He's a successful NBA player for the LA Lakers and his fiancee Peyton Sawyer is pregnant with their first child. Things couldn't get any better, right? So when his publicist Lindsey calls him to tell him that his latest book has been made into a movie and he needs to direct it, he decides to pack up his life and head back to where it all started: Tree Hill. Brooke has been living in New York City for the last seven years when she decides its time to head back home. What happens when she comes face to face with the man that broke her heart all those years ago?

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer/Note from the author: **

I have tried SEVERAL times to keep watching One Tree Hill after Brucas broke up in S3...but the longest I have managed to ever go on was about two episodes into S5 and then I quit again. Trust me, I've re-watched Seasons 1-3 about twenty billion times, but I can never really get past the Brucas break up...It's too painful and I would rather kill myself than watch Lucas call Peyton "Pretty Girl" - I'm sorry, that's a Brucas thing, Mark how dare you!

So as you can guess, I always found it hard to watch Leyton scenes in general, because they had no real passion or chemistry and they felt more like brother and sister to me than an actual couple. Also, I'm super BIASED. I loved Brucas together. They are my OTP of otps- so I went down with that ship and I regret nothing.

With that said, my knowledge of OTH is really cloudy. I know that Leyton get married in S6 and Bruilian somewhere in S8 (I think) but I don't really know much else, so please forgive me if this story is a little vague or confusing in parts. This story is going to be picking up from the where the S3 finale left off, but it will be a time jump story. Sounds confusing right? Well, just read my other note before the start of the chapter, okay?

Thanks for reading. If you like the story, please leave me a review..even if its just to say how much you love Brucas, because I really need to hear that more people were heartbroken that they weren't endgame and that it's not just me.

**Date Published: **15 July 2014

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2014

* * *

**So this story is going to be different from the show. Let me quickly fill you in: **Brooke & Lucas break up in S3 like on the show, but Brooke finds out at the start of their last Senior year (S4) that she is pregnant with Lucas' child. She wants to let him know about the baby and that she's going to keep it, but he's already with Peyton at that point, so she drops out of Tree Hill High School and moves to New York without telling anyone where she is going. She cuts off all contact with everyone and nobody has any idea where she is or how to find her.

Four years later, Lucas has finished his NBA scholarship and is drafted by the LA Lakers. He plays with them for the next three years and becomes their number one star. During the time he was playing with the Lakers, he has written a book and with the help of his publisher Lindsey, it gets picked up for a movie. Peyton followed Lucas to LA to be by his side and they have been living together for the last seven years.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Who says you can't go home?

"Brooke! I can't believe that you had a baby and that you _never_ told me!" Haley exclaimed loudly, punching her best friend hard on the arm.

"Ouch." Brooke said, rubbing the spot where her friend's fist had made contact with her body. "That really hurt Hales."

"Not as much as finding out that your best friend had a _baby_ seven years ago and didn't tell anyone."

"You know you don't mean that-"

"No, Brooke I'm being serious!" Haley cried out. "Trust me, it was bad enough that you totally packed up your life and moved away without so much as a _goodbye _or let alone where the hell you were going...but having a baby and raising it by yourself?! I don't know whether to be hurt or shocked."

"Haley, I wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't." she said sighing heavily. "Was it something that I did?...or said? Because I have been driving myself _crazy_ for the last seven years, rehashing what went down back then. I still don't know what made you leave Tree Hill in the first place! I mean, I _think_ it was Lucas...well, more specifically Lucas and Peyton being together but you never know...it could've been me, I guess."

"Of course it wasn't you." Brooke said reaching across the table to squeeze her friend's hand. "And FYI, you were the person that I was most upset to leave behind."

"I know. I know." she said rolling her eyes. "I got your note. I'm not going to lie, I was very _touched _when I learnt that I was the only one that got a letter. But still, it would've been better if you had told me in person!"

"Why? So you would've convinced me to stay?"

"Yes."

"That's why I wrote you a note." she said poking out her tongue quickly, before Haley reached out and punched her again.

"Ouch Hales. Okay, seriously no more punching me! I bruise like a peach." she said rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

"Fine." she hissed. ""So New York, huh? Man, I miss New York."

"I do too." Brooke said sighing heavily. "So much."

"What made you come back, then?"

"You mean other than to see you?" she asked cheekily. "Tree Hill is my home. I really missed the place, you know? I missed you and Nathan.. and I guess, the rest of the people here. New York is not a friendly place. It's nothing like Tree Hill and I didn't want to raise Sienna in there. I wanted her to see what it was like here. Plus, it was time to come back...I figured you would be _missing me_ too much."

"You only totally came back because Lucas is in LA, didn't you?"

"Oh, he's in _LA?_" Brooke asked pretending to sound surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Sure you did. He's all over the news every weekend being the Laker's MVP in like... _every_ game."

"Fine. I lied." she said rolling her eyes. "I'm happy that he's in LA and not here. It makes things _easier_. I don't think I would've come back if he was here."

"So, you haven't spoken to him since the break up?"

"Nope." Brooke said shaking her head. "I mean, I saw him once at JFK airport.. he was with the team. I literally bolted before he could spot me, but that was the last time I saw him. I think it was like two years ago now..."

"So, you've obviously heard that he proposed to Peyton."

"I might have read that online somewhere."

"Are you okay with it?" Haley asked before taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" she said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, we broke up _seven years_ ago."

"I always thought you two would get back together."

Brooke bit her bottom lip. "I always knew he was going to end up with _her." _she said sighing heavily. "It was always going to be Peyton."

Haley shook her head from side to side. "No, I always thought it would be _you._ Lucas never loved anyone the way he loved you, Brooke."

"I don't think he ever loved me, Hales." Brooke said softly. "If he did, he would've _fought_ for us."

"To be fair, you broke up with him and he had no idea why."

"That still didn't stop him from running into Peyton's waiting arms a few weeks later."

Haley sighed. "Have you been keeping in touch with Peyton?"

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes. "She's practically the reason _why_ I ran away to New York in the first place, Hales."

"I haven't really spoken to her either. I mean, Lucas calls every now and then to say '_hi'_ to us but she never really talks."

"Can we change the subject?" she asked quickly. "I haven't seen you since I was 17 and you want to talk about the girl that stole my boyfriend off me, twice?!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." she said grimacing a little, before smacking her hand to her head.

"So Jamie is getting big. He's what, almost 8 now?"

"Yeah, he will be 8 next month." she said smiling, looking over at Jaime and Sienna playing in the corner of the Cafe. " Hey, so you never told me..._who's the father?_ Is he in Sienna's life?"

"Uh. The father...he's um, he's..." Brooke said before taking a sip of her coffee. "He doesn't know that I _had_ Sienna."

"You didn't tell him?"

"Not really. When I found out I was pregnant he had already moved on."

"Brooke, he sounds like a jerk."

"It's really not his fault. I should've made an effort to tell him, but instead I pushed him away."

"That's not the point."

"I can't really blame him if he doesn't know, Hales."

"Well, you should tell him. He might surprise you."

"What part of _he had already moved on_, didn't you hear?"

"Ha ha ha." Haley said rolling her eyes at her friend. "All I'm saying is that if I were a guy...I would want a chance to get to know my daughter."

"I'm sure its for the best, this way."

"That's really not your choice to make though, Brooke. I mean, what are you going to do when Sienna starts asking questions? What if she wants to get into contact with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll tell her he died? Or that he moved to England?"

"Brooke!"

"What? It's better than saying that he broke my heart into a million pieces _after_ he promised that if he ever got a second chance he'd never let me go again!"

"Brooke..." Haley said quickly, dropping her coffee cup through her hands. The cup hit the table with a loud thud and spilled the remainder of her coffee across the table. " _Is Lucas the father?!"_

_-x-_

_"A random guy in New York?" _Haley repeated, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at her friend. "So, it's not Lucas then?"

_"_No way!" Brooke said rolling her eyes quickly. "Do you want another coffee? I'm out. I'm getting another cappuccino."

"Brooke, hold on." Haley said reaching for her arm before she could walk away. "It _ is _Lucas, isn't it?"

"No, Haley. I've already told you this. It's someone I met in New York. He was a fling. I only slept with him once and by the time I had realized that I was pregnant, he was gone. That's it."

"Brooke Davis, you are lying!" Haley exclaimed loudly, scoffing at her friend.

"I'm not." Brooke said defiantly.

"Your nostrils are doing that thing..."

"What thing?"

"The thing they do when you _lie..._they are flaring up."

Brooke touched her nose quickly and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Do you want another coffee or not? You spilled yours all over the table, you klutz."

"What I want is for you to start telling me the truth, Brooke!" Haley said throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. "You know I won't _judge _you or anything if Lucas is the father. Hey, I already told you I was on _Team Brooke_ ever since he told me that he was going to win you back after the _first_ Peyton incident."

"Haley..."

"Come on, Brooke. What are you afraid of?" she cried out quickly. "It's Lucas. That's why you ran away, _isn't it?_ Because you were pregnant and you were too scared to tell him because being the _idiot _that he is, he was probably back with Peyton? It all makes so much sense now."

"Fine." she snapped quickly. "Lucas _is _the father but you can't tell anyone!_ Do you hear me?_ You can't tell Nathan and you sure as hell can't tell Lucas."_  
_

"Brooke..."

"I'm being serious, Haley! Nobody can know."

"He deserves to know, Brooke."

"He's engaged to Peyton, Haley!" Brooke cried out loudly.

"That doesn't mean that he shouldn't at least have a choice to get know and be present in his daughter's life."

"It's easier this way. It's too complicated."

"Maybe for now." Haley said shaking her head in disagreement. "But Sienna will start asking questions eventually and trust me, if you think things are _complicated _now...try dealing with Lucas and your daughter both being furious at you for keeping such a huge secret from them."

"I don't know what you expect me to do." Brooke said throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. "It's not like I can call him out of the blue and be like '_Hey Lucas, haven't spoken to you in seven years but congrats on making the Lakers, oh and by the way I had a daughter and you're the father..say hi to Peyton for me.' _Do you know how awkward that conversation is going to be?"

"Well, don't do it like that." Haley scoffed loudly.

"Look, Haley...there's no _right _way to tell him, okay? I've left it too long now. If he ever finds out he will just be mad at me for keeping it from him all these years. I've thought about telling him before but he's been with Peyton ever since we broke up, so there's really no point. Besides, Sienna and I are doing fine without him. We don't need anything from him. I don't need money. The two of us are just fine and plus, I'm not alone anymore. I'm back home and I have _you._.and _Nathan_...we are going to be fine."

"All I'm saying is that Sienna deserves a chance to get to know her dad."

"She's 7 years old! We've survived without him for this long, I'm pretty sure we will cope, Haley." Brooke said shaking her head quickly. "And if down the track she wants to go and find her dad...we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Whatever you say." Haley said sighing heavily. "For the record, I do not like this plan but there's no use fighting with you when you've _already_ made your mind up. We should get going. Nathan is really excited to see you. I'm so happy that you are back! I've missed you so much!" she said wrapping her arms around her best friend for a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Hales." Brooke said quickly.

-xx-

**Author's Note:**

So what did you think? Should I continue this? The next chapter will have some Brooke & Lucas so I hope you guys keep reading.

I will only be posting this story if people are reviewing..I'm working on way too many stories at once, so I update them in order of demand lol.

If you like it, or want me to continue...you know the drill...please leave me a review. Otherwise I might scrap this story and focus on my other ones.

Paris xx


	2. Chapter 2: Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all the lovely & encouraging reviews. Sorry that the update took so long. I was really badly sick with Bronchitis and when I was well enough, I was rushed back to work. I promise to update more regularly from now on :) This chapter is dedicated to _dianhermans_ for always PM'ing and encouraging (kicking my butt) to make me update this story...sorry that I kept you waiting so long. Enjoy!

Paris xo

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Homeward Bound

"I don't believe it!" Nathan Scott exclaimed, wrapping his arms quickly around Brooke in a tight embrace. "Where the _hell _have you been? You know you made Hales sick with worry, right? She almost didn't pass our senior year because you left us so abruptly."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Meh, he's lying. I was class dux and valedictorian. I mean, they didn't call me _tutor girl_ for nothing."

"Nice to see you too, Nathan." Brooke said slapping his shoulder playfully. "How have you been? I hear congratulations are in order because you took over Whitey's job as Coach? How's that going for you?"

"It's pretty amazing, you know. I get to work with my wife everyday, stay in Tree Hill and be close to my family. It's the best, but I mean, it's nothing like what-" he said stopping abruptly.

"_Lucas._" she said continuing his sentence for him. "It's okay, Nathan. You can speak his _name_ around me. He's your brother for crying out loud...and I've moved on from him a long time ago."

Nathan breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He had received a text message from his wife to strictly avoid any _Lucas mentions _and he had already blown it in the first minute of seeing his old friend. He knew he was going to pay for that later.

"Yeah, well...it's nothing like being MVP for the Lakers, but..." he said running his hand through his hair a little nervously. "I enjoy it. The kids are great."

"Meh. MVPs are _overrated_. I'd take a humble coach anyday to a cocky, arrogant player." Brooke said quickly before apologizing. It was his brother that she was talking about after all.

"Thanks Brooke." he said, playfully nudging her. "So..._who's_ this pretty girl?"

_Pretty girl._ The words still hurt like a bitch even after all these years. It was an instant stab to her heart and it took all of her strength to fight back the tears that were starting to burn at her eyes. It felt so silly to cry or breakdown at the mention of two little words, but the _meaning _behind them...the memories and emotions that they brought up within her even until this day still painfully haunted her.

"Her name's Sienna." Haley said, snapping Brooke out of her thoughts. "Sienna come over here and say hello to your uncle Nathan. He's my husband."

"Hello." she said shyly, extending a little hand to Nathan for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Sienna." he said shaking it quickly. "Wow, you look so much like your mom!"

"Mommy, can I go and play with Jamie?" she asked tugging at her mother's dress.

"Of course you can. Be a good girl and behave though." Brooke said before kissing her quickly on the top of her forehead.

"I think motherhood suits you, Brooke. You make an amazing mom...just like _this_ one." Nathan said, before pulling Haley in for a tight hug. "So... does Lucas know?"

"Know what?" she asked quickly, frowning a little confused.

"About Sienna."

Brooke laughed loudly. "No. Why? We haven't spoken since we broke up, Nathan."

"But you plan on telling him, right?"

"Nathan!" Haley said sternly.

"What? He has a right to know, Hales. Don't you think?"

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, looking at Haley furiously.

"He knows." she said sighing heavily. "I told him that Lucas is the father."

"YOU TOLD HIM?" she repeated loudly. "Haley! How could you?!"

"I can't lie to this face." Haley said, pinching Nathan's cheek playfully. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I tell him everything. He's my husband. You'll understand what I mean once you get married."

"It's okay, Brooke. I get why you are keeping this a secret. Lucas is engaged to Peyton." Nathan said squeezing her shoulder gently. "But if you ask me...I still think he deserves a chance to get to know his daughter."

"It's complicated Nate." she said softly.

"I get it, trust me and I'm not judging you. But if I were Lucas, I would want to know about my daughter...especially since he never really got a chance to get to know his dad properly. But that's just me."

Haley sighed heavily. "Who wants cake and ice cream? It's so hot today." she said changing the subject quickly.

-x-

"Slow down, Lindsay." Lucas said quickly, as he pressed his cell phone closer to his ear and flipped another pancake. "What about my book?"

"Lucas, it's being made into a movie!" she shrieked excitedly. "I'm so proud of you!"

"_What?_" he asked, juggling his phone through his fingers because he had almost dropped it out of shock.

"It's a hit. It's flying off the shelves quicker than Twilight."

"Twilight was crap." he said frowning a little and flipping another pancake.

"Who cares? The point is...everyone is in love with it. Teens, housewives, fangirls...Lucas, you've struck _gold_ with this book."

Lucas laughed loudly and rolled his eyes. "And to think that you didn't want me to even write it in the first place." he said dryly.

"Okay, _fine _I admit it. I was wrong, but wow Luke...I'm so proud of you! You're being called the next Nicholas Sparks."

"Just don't tell my fiancee that. She hates Nicholas Sparks. She finds his books boring and his movies extremely sappy."

"That's because your fiancee is a _freak!_" she said quickly. "Which girl _doesn't _love Nicholas Sparks?!"

"Who picked the movie up?" Lucas asked, changing the subject.

"Warner Bros."

"Nice."

"There's only one catch." she said grimacing. "They need you to go back to Tree Hill to direct it."

"What?"

"They said something about wanting an _authentic_ feel to the movie. You know...like how all of Nicholas Sparks movies are set in North Carolina? Well, they want a similar feel to your book. They want you to direct it back home to capture the essence of what you wrote about."

"Lindsay, I can't. I'm in the middle of the season. I just can't pick up and leave the LA."

"I know, Luke but the thing is...Warner Bros have a small window of time. It's pretty much a take it or leave it deal."

"Can't they wait until the off-season?"

"They can't. Look, I'm not really disclosed to say so but...the network has been taking a lot of heat lately. They have been having trouble producing blockbuster hits, with a lot of good movies going to other networks and well, the truth is they need this movie just as badly as you want to see your work being credited. Lucas, the network is struggling to stay a float. They need the next best thing in order to keep running and a lot of people believe that's you. If they don't get your approval and green light to start filming, they won't be able to go through with it and who knows if another network will even consider picking up your story?"

"Lindsay, I'm flattered but I have an obligation to the team."

"I've already spoken to your coach."

"What?"

"I've asked him if you can sit the rest of the season out."

"You can't do that."

"Actually, I can. I'm your publisher slash publicist, Lucas, it's my job to do these sorts of things."

"Coach will never agree to it."

"He thinks its a good idea."

"What? Yeah right. I'm the most _valuable_ player on the team."

"He thinks it will actually teach you a lesson in _humility, _Lucas. He said that you've become a selfish player and that you are having trouble getting along with your teammates."

"They're just jealous because I am so much better than them."

"Wow. Now I can see what he's talking about."

"Whatever." Lucas mumbled. "I'm going to talk it over with my coach."

"You're just wasting your time, Lucas. He thinks the break will do you good. He's released you from your contract for the rest of the year and later tomorrow they will issue a statement saying that you've personally asked for the season off to look after Peyton as she deals with her complicated pregnancy. That way you appear to be a caring boyfriend to your fans and it also give you a better image than the current rumors swirling around that you are causing too much drama at the club."

"The answer is still no, Lindsay."

"You don't really have a say in the matter, Luke. You signed a disclosure document, saying that you would always put your books _first_ in the event that they get picked up and made into movies. You are legally bound by this contract and therefore you have to follow through with it. Warner Bros have already booked your airfares. You and Peyton leave tonight. Is there anyway you can be packed and ready to go by 8pm?"

"Lindsay, this is crazy! I can't just leave like this! Is it even safe for Peyton to be flying right now?"

"She's what... roughly 24 weeks? She's fine. I've booked her a seat in first class, so she will be more comfortable. So can you be packed and ready to go? I'll swing past later after I've packed to come and help. I'm _only _helping Peyton, by the way because she's pregnant, so don't you get any ideas mister. I expect you to be all packed and ready to go by the time that I get there. Okay, Lucas?"

"Peyton will not be happy with this."

"Are you kidding me? She seemed thrilled when I told her last night."

"You told her _before_ you told me?"

"What? I needed to make sure that I had done all the last minute touches before you found some way to ruin this! Anyways, Lucas I have to go. I'll see you in a few hours. Please be packed and ready to go. I've already taken my daily dose of Prozac... I can't take anymore stress today, okay? Bye!"

-x-

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Michael repeated angrily.

"Lucas' book has been picked up into a movie and he's been asked to direct it."

"Okay, but-"

"He has to direct it in Tree Hill, Michael. We leave tonight." Peyton said getting out of bed and picking up her pieces of clothing from around floor.

"But you told me that you were going to tell him about _us._" he said jumping out of bed quickly, and pulling her by the arm. "Why can't you just tell him the truth and stay with me?"

"I can't. Not right now, at least."

"Peyton-"

"I'll only be gone for three to five months while they film...okay maybe six months tops and then I will come back for you." she said, before quickly pulling her dress over her head.

"I don't get _why _you have to go with him in the first place if you don't love him!"

"I have to, Mike. His publicist was only allowed to get him out of his Laker's contract on the grounds that he 'looks after me during my complicated pregnancy'." she said using her fingers as inverted commas to emphasis her point. "It's the only way that he will be able to leave LA and go back to Tree Hill to film."

"I don't want you to go." he said cupping her face tenderly.

"I don't want to either. But I will be back as soon as I can and I will try to come and see you as often as I can." she said kissing his hands slowly.

"Please stay with me, Peyton. You are not happy with him, I know it. So stay here with me...Choose me."

Peyton sighed heavily. "I wish I could babe. But I can't. Please don't make me choose between doing the right thing and the person that I love. All I'm asking is that you let me do this and when the movie is all over and we are back in LA...we can tell him about us. I will come and say bye before I leave. Okay?" she said before quickly pecking his lips with a small kiss.

_"Do you love him?"_ he asked suddenly, making her halt quickly at the door frame.

"No." she lied, biting down hard onto her lip. "I haven't loved him in a long time, Mike. I love you."

"Then stay with me. Don't go with him. We can raise the baby together like we planned...please Peyton!"

-x-

"Hey babe, where have you been?" Lucas asked, planting a kiss on his fiancee's cheek when she walked into the kitchen.

"I, uh had an errand to run." she said dropping her eyes to the floor.

"I made us breakfast."

"I can see that." she said faking a smile.

"Come sit. I hope it's not cold. You snuck out so early this morning, I had no idea where you went."

"I'm not hungry...I ate while I was out. You know how it is with pregnancy and all the food cravings." she said lying a little nervously.

"Peyton, wait!" he said, grabbing her arm before she could leave quickly. "Are you okay? You seem upset. You've been kind of distant lately."

"I'm just tired. I'm going to nap for a bit."

"Lindsay called me." he said, making her spin around quickly. "She told me that you knew yesterday? Peyton, why didn't you tell me?"

"She wanted to be the one to tell you, Luke."

"But you're my fiancee! It should've come from you!"

"No, it should come from your publisher, Lucas. Not me. I don't see why you're getting mad with me, I'm not the one saying that we should just move back to Tree Hill anyways! I was _relieved _to get away from that place! I don't want to go back there...I happen to love our life in LA!"

"I'm not getting mad at you, Peyton. I'm just surprised that you kept this from me. I don't want to go either, for the record."

"Then let's stay." she said enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up in excitement quickly. "Lucas, LA is our home now. You've got a great job. You make enough money already and we don't need anymore. We have great friends and neighbors here. Why would we give up everything to go back to a place that both of us wanted to get away from? It doesn't make any sense?"

"Trust me, babe, I wanted to stay too. But I signed a disclosure document. If I break it, I will have to pay fifteen million dollars. That's money that we can't afford to throw away now that we have a baby on the way."

"Whatever." She snapped rudely. "I don't get why I have to be _forced _to come with you when it isn't something that I want."

"Peyton, it's only for a few months babe. We are going to have to come back anyways. I need to be back on the team next season."

"I'm going to sleep for a few hours before Lindsay comes over to help me pack." she said rolling her eyes quickly, before heading up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Okay babe. I'm going next door to Michael to ask him to look after our place until we find some tenants."

But she was already gone.

-x-

"So...aside from the clothing stores, what else is new with you, Brooke?" Nathan asked handing her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Nothing really. My life is pretty boring, actually. Just the usual things...you know, work and being a mom. Nothing too exciting for me."

"I hear ya." Haley said before taking a sip of her hot drink.

"So why aren't you at school today, Coach Scott?" Brooke asked, frowning a little. "Don't you have laps or some other type of torturous exercise to burden your team with?"

"Are you kidding me? When Haley told me that you were coming home today, I scheduled for a substitute teacher. Hales is _not _the only one that has been missing you."

"He's not lying." Haley said laughing loudly. "He talked about you constantly."

Brooke hit Nathan's arm playfully. "I missed you too, you goose."

"Mommy," Sienna said, tugging on her dress quickly.

"Yes baby, what is it?"

"Mommy, Jamie wants to play hops outside. Can I go and throw the ball with him? You told me to always ask you for permission before I went anywhere because of strangers."

Brooke pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for asking, sweetheart and yes, you can go an play with Jamie. But don't go onto the road. Stay in the back garden, okay?"

Sienna nodded and shyly smiled at Nathan and Haley. "Your house is very pretty. Mommy can we stay here tonight?"

"Uh, we can't baby, we are staying at that pretty hotel that I booked, remember? It's the one with that lovely pool that you liked-"

"Brooke, don't be silly." Haley said shaking her head quickly. "I told you that you are staying with us."

"That's very generous, Hales, but I don't even know how long I'm staying and I think it's just easier if we stayed in a hotel until I sort this kind of thing out."

"No way." Nathan said quickly. "Haley, look at this place...not to brag or anything, but we have heaps of bedrooms that never get used. You guys are not staying in a hotel."

"Please mommy! Please can we stay here. I like it. Its so pretty." Sienna begged, her little eyes beaming excitedly.

"Baby, what are we going to do with the hotel that mamma booked then?"

"You haven't checked in yet, right? You can still cancel. They don't have your credit card details anyways, so its not like they can charge you." Haley said shrugging. "Besides, you are not staying at a hotel when we have _plenty _of room."

"I don't want to get in anybody's way."

"You're not." Nathan said rolling his eyes playfully. "You and Sienna are staying with us and that's final."

"Okay." Brooke said sighing heavily. "Thanks guys...it will only be for a few days until I find a place to stay."

"Yay!" Sienna said wrapping her arms around her mom quickly. "Now can I go and play ball with Jamie?"

"Yes, baby you can."

"She is so adorable, Brooke." Haley said, before taking a sip of her hot drink. "Pity that she's related to Jamie because otherwise..."

"Ewww." Brooke and Nathan said simultaneously.

"What?" she scoffed loudly. "I know. I know, its kind of gross when you think about it. But if she wasn't...they would've been so perfect for each other."

"Hey, I'm just happy that Jamie finally has a cousin to play with." Nathan said smiling. "Poor little dude needed some new company."

-xx-

"So Peyton seems out of sorts." Lindsay said, as strapped her belt around herself. "Is she okay?"

"She's pissed that we have to head back home." he said sighing heavily. "She really loves LA."

"I don't get it though. I mean, aren't most people thrilled at the idea of going home after being away for the last six years? Won't her dad be home?"

"I think he's working. But he'll definitely be around at some point. He's due for a break. I called him today and he's aiming to surprise her some time this month."

"That's really sweet of you, Lucas. You must really love her."

"I do."

"I just have a few things that we need to discuss before we land. I didn't just book Peyton in first class because she is pregnant."

Lucas frowned. "What is it?"

"It's mostly about your book. More importantly, its about the _main_ female character in your book."

"Okay. What about her?"

"Well, you told me that '_Bianca'_ was based partly on your relationship with Peyton while you were at Tree Hill High."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's not what I'm hearing, Luke. I just need to be prepared in the event that the movie receives backlash from the fans, that's all. So, I just have to address some of the rumors that have been circulating. Is the book about Peyton? Or is it about her best friend?"

"It's about Peyton. '_Landon'_ ends up with '_Priscila'_ in the end not '_Bianca'._"

"I know he does, Lucas. I've read the book, remember? But Peyton is _not_ Bianca. So I just have ask... who is this Bianca and did you guys end things on good terms? Because the last thing we want is bad publicity or rumors destroying any chance of this movie being the next best thing. I just need to know what I'm dealing with, in case the real Bianca starts trashing the book or movie while we are filming in her hometown."

"The girl the book is based on, no longer talks to me. She disappeared in our last year of high school. But she is not someone that you need to worry about. She is not that kind of person."

"You will be surprised what people are capable of once they are asked to sell their story for money."

"She's not like that at all."

"How do you know, Luke? People change. Others want to hurt you for the hurt you've caused them."

"You don't have anything to worry about with her."

"Look, Lucas. The point is. I know you want to protect this girl, but we need to find her asap and make her sign a confidentially document. If she opens her mouth to the press, our movie won't survive the bad publicity."

"I don't even know where she is, Lindsay. Were you not listening when I told you that she left in our last year of high school?"

"But you must have some indication where she went? Right? Since you wrote her to be the love of Landon's life? I mean, why base a whole book on this girl if you lost contact with her?"

"Because I wanted to right something close to my heart. The book is about loss and regret after all."

"Lucas, I need to know the name of this girl, because I have to get in contact with her."

"I'm sorry, Lindsay but I really don't want to drag her into this."

"She is going to get dragged into this whether you like it or not, Lucas. You choose to write a book based on your high school sweetheart. How long do you think it will take before people start to put the pieces together and realize that it's not Peyton?"

"This never seemed to bother you before. So why are you getting annoyed now?" Lucas asked growling angrily.

"Because you are skating on thin ice, Luke. You're not getting along with your teammates. Your coach was more than happy to have you take an extended sabbatical. You are getting slammed in the papers for being a selfish and cocky player. The only good publicity that you've received lately is the buzz around your book and now if they hear that there's some kind of scandal behind that too...well, I don't know how your career will be able to bounce back from that."

"I had no idea that you were also my shrink as well as a publisher slash publicist." he said sarcastically before rolling his eyes.

"Don't be smart with me." she growled angrily. "Just give me her name so I can track her down and get her to sign the confidentially document."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I've hurt her enough in the past, Lindsay, so I would rather not bring up old wounds."

"Old wounds?!" she scoffed sarcastically. "Lucas, by writing a book about her, you've already brought up old wounds. You want to fix this? Be a man and get into contact with her. Bury the hatchet. Make her sign the confidentiality document and move on."

Lucas shook his head in disagreement.

"Look, Lucas this is non-negotiable. Warner Bros is expecting you to sort out your shit before you start filming, okay? They know about this girl because the forums have been buzzing about the other girl you dated in high school that _wasn't _Peyton. How long do you think it will be before the press will start digging around to see who it was? Or what happens if someone you went to school with remembers and opens their mouth? The point is, this girl will be contacted either way and you need to get to her fist and make her sign the document so she is prohibited from talking to the press or anyone else that may come knocking about your relationship."

"Lindsay, I can't."

"You can and you will. It's in the written contract with Warner Bros that you signed today."

"I didn't see that."

"Well, you should've read the _whole _document before signing. Look, I don't want to argue with you anymore. We have always had a great working relationship and I don't want that to change. Unfortunately, you are famous for all the wrong reasons at the moment. If the press contact this girl and she speaks...and another scandal breaks out because of it...Lucas, your career will be so severely tarnished and I don't know how I will be able to fix that for you. The last thing you want is a to be yesterday's news when you have a baby on the way. Your coach has said that you are only coming back to the team if your public image changes for the better. He is sick of the negative press that has been brought over to the Lakers because of you."

"I still have three more years on my contract."

"It's not looking good, Luke. If your public image doesn't change for the better before the start of next season, he is going to de-list you from the team."

"He can't do that." Lucas snapped angrily. "I'm his best player. I bring the crowds to the stadium every week."

"Actually, he can and he is well within his rights to do so. It's in the contract that you first signed when you were drafted to the Lakers." she said solemnly. "See how important it is that you get into contact with this girl?"

Lucas sighed heavily. "Let me be the one to contact her. If anyone is going to drag her back into this, it should come from me."

"You have three days, Luke." she said sighing heavily. "After that if you haven't found her, you give me her name and I contact her myself. We start filming on Monday and this needs to be sorted before then."

"Fine."

"There's one more thing Lucas.."

Lucas sighed heavily. "What now?"

"How did Peyton like your book? I mean, if the book is really about her best friend...was she mad? Was she okay with it?"

"She really didn't seem to care. I told her about wanting to write something close to my heart and she told me as long as Landon ended up with Priscila she wouldn't have cared."

"So wait...was there a possibility that Landon would've ended up with Bianca in the book?"

"In the original draft... yes. But I changed the ending to keep my fiancee happy."

"Does Peyton know about the original ending?"

"No. I kept it secret. Why?"

"Lucas...what was the relationship between Peyton and this other girl like before she left Tree Hill?"

"Damaged. They didn't leave on good terms."

"And how does Peyton feel about this girl?"

"I don't know." he said shrugging his shoulders quickly. "They used to be best friends but they drifted apart-"

"-because of you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Lucas...I need to know all these things!" Lindsay said sighing heavily.

"It's all covered in my book, Lindsay." he said growling a little annoyed.

"When we land in Tree Hill, I need you to write me a summary of _all _your relationships in high school. I need to know everything. I'm going to ask Peyton to do the same thing, because I need to see that there's no resentment between her and this other girl. Looks like I will also have to get Peyton to sign a confidentiality document in case the press decide to target her too."

"Should I be signing one as well?"

"You can't. You need to be open to talk about your book and the characters in it. It will be a good way to promote your book and movie if you are at liberty to speak about the plot and the characters." she said rubbing her temples with her fingers. "But if I were you, I would be careful with what you tell the press. Less is best. Don't focus so much of your time on this Bianca character, I would make the talking point about Priscila. Hence why Landon ends up with her in the end and not Bianca."

"Okay." Lucas said nodding.

"I've prepared a transcript of things that you can and cannot discuss. I'll give it to you when we land."

Lucas nodded. "Now can I watch a movie? I barely get to pick what I can watch when I'm at home? Peyton always has control of the remote."

"Sure thing." she said smiling. "I'm just going to re- read '_The Girl Behind The Red Door' _until we land to touch up my knowledge on your book."

-x-

"The salad is done, Hales." Brooke said placing the bowel onto the middle of the dining room table and heading back into the kitchen. "Do you want me to make anything else?"

"Nope. It's all done." she said placing her hands on her hips quickly. "Thanks for helping me set the table."

"Are you kidding me? Thanks for letting us stay here." Brooke said wrapping her arms around her best friend in a tight embrace.

"It's good to have you back, Brooke. We've missed you so much."

"It's good to be back, tutor girl."

"Mom, how long before dinner?" Jamie asked walking into the kitchen, covered in dirt from head to toe.

"Jamie! Have you been rolling around in the rose bushes again?" Haley snapped.

"Sienna and I were trying to make a sandcastle." he offered up cutely.

Haley sighed heavily. "In the mud? Geez, I'm going to have to talk to your dad about getting you a sandpit for Christmas. Time for a bath, mister."

"Mommy, I'm dirty too. The mud was yucky." Sienna said scrunching up her nose a little in disgust.

"I can take her and give her a bath too...if you want." Haley said smiling.

"Hales...I can do it. You've got your hands full with this one." Brooke said ticking Jamie quickly and making him burst out laughing.

"I don't mind. You can start unpacking your things in our guest room, if you want?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nathan is almost finished with the Barbecue so I'll just quickly get these munchkins ready."

"Thanks Hales." Brooke said smiling. "Okay, I will go and get Sienna a change of clothes."

"Come on, you two...bath time." Haley said taking their hands and walking them up the stairs.

-x-

"Brooke..." Haley called out from the upstairs en-suite bathroom. "Can you please get the front door? Nathan is still cooking outside and I've got my hands full with the kids baths at the moment."

"Okay." she called out, quickly running down the stairs and swinging open the front door. _"Lucas?!"_

_"Brooke?"_ Lucas asked a little in disbelief. "I wasn't expecting to see you... I'm sorry. How are you?" he asked, laughing nervously as he stepped forward to give her a hug.

Brooke stepped back quickly, rejecting his attempt at a hug. "What are you doing- I thought you were in -" she said without properly being able to string a sentence together.

"What's the hold up?" Peyton asked, climbing the stairs to the porch. "_Brooke?_ What is she doing here, Lucas?"

"Nathan is out back making a Barbecue and Haley is upstairs giving Jamie a bath. Come inside." Brooke said, forcing a fake smile.

"See...I told you that we should've called first." Peyton hissed behind Lucas. "Let's go. We can come back another time."

"How have you been, Brooke?" Lucas asked ignoring his fiancee. "It's been what..."

"Seven years?" Brooke snapped quickly.

"Yeah, that's crazy." he said running a finger through his hair nervously. "You look...beautiful." _You always look so beautiful. "_Wow,you have not changed since high school."

Brooke rolled her eyes quickly. "So are you just visiting?"

"Actually we are moving back here...for the next six months at least."

"What? Why?" Brooke said quickly. She would have never moved back to Tree Hill in the first place had she known that Lucas and Peyton would be here.

"Because the book he wrote about _you_..." Peyton snapped angrily, giving Brooke a dirty look. "You might have heard about it, you know...'_The Girl Behind The Red Door' _is being made into a movie and he's been asked to direct it. So we were forced to come back. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was only visiting Haley and Nathan. Don't worry, I don't plan on staying." Brooke snapped coldly.

"Mommy...who are you talking too?" Sienna asked walking down the stairs, in a clean pair of pajamas.

_"Mommy?"_ Lucas repeated a little shocked, feeling a quick stab to his heart. "Brooke...You had a daughter?"

"Mommy...who are these people?" Sienna asked again, frowning a little.

"Oh...they are just some people that mommy used to know." Brooke said coldly. "Baby, can you please do me a massive favor...can you please go and find all your toys and get them? We have to go soon."_  
_

"But...but I thought we were staying here tonight." she said pouting her lips together in a little frown. "I like this house, mommy. It's so pretty and Jamie is my friend."

"No baby, we have to go...please go and find your toys. Quickly, okay?"

"You don't have to leave because of us." Lucas said, frowning. "Peyton was right. We should've called first. I just wanted to surprise Haley and Nathan."

"It was a mistake to come back here in the first place." Brooke said softly. "Come inside. I'll go and get Haley."

"Brooke..." Lucas called out after her. He was about to follow her up the stairs, but Peyton grabbed on his wrist hard.

"Let her go." she said rolling her eyes. "Are you going to carry my bags or what?"

-xx-

**Author's Note: **

Again, so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I will do my best to update more frequently :) Hope this chapter wasn't too boring with all the talk about breaking contracts and signing documents but I just wanted to set the foundation for later chapters. From here on the chapters will be heavily Brucas based ;) I can't promise yet that there will be no Peyton but as soon as I can kick her to the curb, I will do so :D

Sorry for any mistakes...I wrote this with a very tired set of eyes and I will re-read/edit this again later.

Also, am I doing a good job of making Peyton a bitch? LOL. I can't stand her and fair warning...this story is NOT Peytonwhore friendly ;)

If you leave me a review, I will love you forever ;) ;) Thanks for reading!

Paris xx


End file.
